Hasta la próxima carta de amor
by Little.Latina
Summary: Cartas de amor cortas, cartas de amor larguísimas, cartas de amor que nacen desde el fondo del alma del escritor perdidamente enamorado de su musa, mientras espera que ella despierte para repetirle que la ama.
1. Día uno

_**Día 1.**_

_Primera carta de amor para mi Katherine.**  
><strong>_

La que tengo no es lo que podría llamarse precisamente una silla cómoda, más bien a ésta podría describírsela utilizando toda clase de adjetivos contrarios a ése, pero no me importa. Y el cuaderno de hojas rayadas que me trajo Alexis ni siquiera tiene tapas de cartón duro, y el bolígrafo es azul y no negro como a mí me gusta, pero no me importa. El café de la máquina ubicada al final del pasillo tiene un sabor que ni siquiera un hombre con un vocabulario tan amplio como el mío podría calificar, y probablemente si no reduzco el consumo voy a terminar con una úlcera en el estómago, pero ¿sabés qué?: no me importa. No me importan ninguna de esas cosas tan insignificantes y absurdas en este momento, porque te tengo a vos.

Estás viva, Kate. Sobreviviste a un disparo, sobreviviste al paro cardíaco del que los paramédicos te sacaron cuando íbamos en la ambulancia desde el cementerio hasta el hospital, sobreviviste a doce horas de cirugía, sobreviviste al pico de presión que vino después de que salieras de la sala de operaciones… Sobreviviste, mi amor, y por eso voy a agradecerle a Dios todas las mañanas al despertar y todas las noches antes de irme a dormir hasta que ya no me quede aire en los pulmones.

Llevo casi cuarenta minutos tratando de familiarizarme con esta silla, _mi_ silla. La llamo mía porque es en ella que voy a pasar todos y cada uno de los segundos que le falte transitar al reloj hasta que llegue el momento de que puedas regresar a tu hogar. No voy a dejarte, Kate, no voy a apararme de tu lado ni un segundo; éste es mi lugar, es aquí a donde pertenezco, a tu lado, cuidándote, escribiéndote cartas de amor para que las leas cuando despiertes. Ya no voy a ocultar más lo que siento, Kate: te amo con locura y eso no cambiará jamás. Te amo y no existe fuerza humana o sobrehumana que pueda arrancarme de esta habitación mientras debas morar entre estas cuatro paredes.

Antes de que Esposito lo llevara a casa para que descansara un poco antes de regresar mañana, tu papá y yo nos abrazamos. Me contó en secreto que cuando eras chiquitita y algo te angustiaba o preocupaba tu mamá frotaba sus nudillos muy despacito contra el dorso de tu mano, y eso hacía que inmediatamente te sintieras mejor. No creo poder dormir esta noche, tampoco siento estar realmente en condiciones de seguir escribiendo (estos renglones, seamos honestos, carecen de sentido; mis pensamientos e ideas están tan confusos que no sé cómo acomodarlos, no sé cómo expresarlos, al menos no ahora… quizá pueda más tarde); todo lo que quiero hacer es escuchar el dulce sonido de tu respiración, que para mis oídos es la música más hermosa del mundo, y frotar muy despacito mis nudillos contra el dorso de tu mano, porque tengo la necesidad emocional y física de transmitirte de algún modo este mensaje que no cabe en palabras: estoy esperándote, Kate, esperando a que despiertes, esperando a que vuelvas a mí, y aquí voy a estar siempre, porque si hay algo que puedo prometerte es que voy a amarte por toda la eternidad.

Te amo, mi extraordinaria KB. Siempre, siempre, siempre.

Hasta la próxima carta de amor.

_Richard Castle. _


	2. Día dos

**Día 2.**

_Segunda carta de amor para mi Katherine._

Llevo casi setenta y dos horas despierto; la migraña que abraza mi cabeza es terrible, me pesan los párpados como si los hubieran cargado con plomo, cada músculo está tenso y cada hueso parece haber sido molido una y mil veces y mil veces más. Estoy destruido, física y emocionalmente.

Todos me dicen que estoy loco: Lanie, Ryan, Esposito, incluso mi madre y mi hija… Todos. Dicen que estoy loco porque todavía no me fui del hospital, porque todavía no regresé a casa para ducharme, comer algo y dormir un poco. Aun llevo puesta la camisa manchada con tu sangre, y no quiero quitármela, Kate, porque necesito tener un poquitito de vos conmigo, una partecita de vos conmigo, incluso si lo poco que tengo no es más que una camisa manchada con la sangre color carmín que manó de la herida causada por esa maldita bala cuya trayectoria no pude interceptar con mi propia carne.

Dicen que estoy loco porque me niego a dejarte sola; dicen que estoy loco porque voy por todo el hospital repartiendo billetes de cien dólares a cuanta enfermera se cruce por mi camino para que me permitan quedarme en tu cuarto a todas horas, cuidándote, mirándote, acariciándote, escribiendo cartas de amor con mi musa durmiendo profundamente cerca de mí.

Dicen que estoy loco porque juré sentarme en esta silla y tomarte de la mano hasta que esos dos ojitos verde esmeralda me miren otra vez, puros y cristalinos y hermosos como vos sos toda.

¿Y sabés qué pienso, Kate?: pienso que tienen razón, pienso que es cierto que estoy loco.

El único que entiende esta locura es tu papá. El único que no trata de convencerme para que coma, duerma o vaya al loft un par de horas para distenderme es tu papá. Esta tarde (ahora son las diez de la noche) antes de que Esposito lo llevara a su casa otra vez, me abrazó otra vez. Me abrazó con la intensidad que un padre pone al abrazar a un hijo, y murmuró algo que me sacudió por dentro y estremeció mi alma de una manera que no te imaginás: me dijo que tu vida pende de mis manos, que soy toda la fuerza que necesitás para reponerte, que soy el único que puede sanarte, el único que puede respirar por vos. Sus palabras me conmovieron hasta las lágrimas, Kate, y si no rompí en un llanto ininterrumpido e incontrolable fue porque no quiero que me oigas sollozar (porque estoy seguro, Kate, estoy seguro de que podés escucharme).

Luego tu papá me pidió que le hiciera una promesa, y yo voy a cumplirla. Me lo pidió esta misma tarde, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas y empapaban mis labios, y yo le di mi palabra y no voy a romperla.

Estoy exhausto, Kate, física y emocionalmente, pero no puedo dormir. No quiero dormir. Porque temo a las pesadillas. Porque cuando cierro los ojos todo se repite otra vez en mi cabeza, como una película de terror que comienza a reproducirse y a la cual no puedo ponerle pausa: el disparo, tu cuerpo cayendo, la impotencia y la bronca de no haber podido poner mi cuerpo como escudo para que la bala no te hiciera daño, la luz extinguiéndose de tu mirada, tu sangre cálida empapando mis manos frías, mis palabras yendo a parar a oídos sordos, los gritos… No quiero dormir, porque temo despertar y que me digan que te fuiste, que me dejaste, que no sobreviviste, que todo acabó.

Estoy exhausto, pero no voy a permitir al desgaste vencerme.

La letra ya me sale borrosa, desprolija, despareja… Me pregunto si cuando te los dé para que los leas vas a entender qué significan estos garabatos casi ilegibles; me pregunto si vas a dejar que los descifre para vos, renglón a renglón, oración a oración.

Los dedos de mi mano llevan casi siete horas entrelazados con los dedos de tu mano; amo el contacto de tu piel con mi piel, amo esa sensación tibia y reconfortante que se forma entre los dos. Tomado de tu mano, escuchando los latidos de tu corazón y relajándome acunado por tu respiración, no hay cansancio físico o emocional que me gane, no hay desgaste que pueda conmigo, no hay fuerza capaz de aplastarme del todo, porque yo no creo en mucho, pero si hay algo en lo que creo es que el amor que me hacés sentir es invencible y que puede ayudarme a superarlo todo, a afrontarlo todo. Creo que el amor que me hacés sentir puede salvarnos a los dos. _Espero_ que este amo nos salve a los dos.

Quisiera seguir escribiendo, Kate, porque me hace bien y porque volcar mis emociones en estas páginas me provoca un alivio y un consuelo casi tan grande y tan esencial como el que me trae el recuerdo de tu dulce voz, pero tengo algo muy importante que hacer, algo que no debe esperar, algo que amerita que aparte mi cuaderno de tapas blandas y el bolígrafo durante un ratito.

Tengo que cumplir lo que le prometí a tu papá, Kate: tengo que decirte al oído que te amo, un millón de veces, sin detenerme, hasta el hartazgo, hasta que mi boca se seque y me duelan los labios, hasta que se extinga mi voz, hasta que mi sistema me pase factura y caiga desmayado de cansancio contra mi voluntad, hasta que despiertes, hasta que mis palabras rompan la barrera invisible pero fuerte y concisa que te separa de este mundo, hasta que regreses a mí.

Te amo, Kate. Estoy esperándote. Siempre.

Hasta la próxima carta de amor.

_Richard Castle. _


	3. Día tres

**Día 3.**

_Tercera carta de amor para mi Katherine._

Sigo sin poder dormir. El cansancio es tan intenso que apenas puedo respirar. Pero no puedo sucumbir porque tengo miedo a las pesadillas que en un rincón de mi mente sé están aguardando para tomar el control; fui bendecido con una imaginación prodigiosa y detallista y eso siempre ha hecho que me sintiera especial, por esa imaginación activa siempre he estado agradecido, pero en este preciso momento la aborrezco con cada partícula de mi ser, porque así como mis sueños son hermosos y a color y tan vívidos que uno puede confundirlos con la realidad, igual de vívidas son mis pesadillas, y eso las hace insoportables, y eso las hace terribles, y no quiero que me encuentren, no quiero que me conviertan en su prisionero, no quiero escuchar el disparo otra vez, no quiero verte en el suelo desangrándote otra vez, no quiero ver la luz extinguiéndose de tus hermosos ojos verdes otra vez.

Estoy divagando. Ya no sé lo que escribo. Ya no tengo cohesión ni coherencia. Ya no puedo hilar mis pensamientos y expresarlos como corresponde. Estoy tan cansado, mi KB, tan exhausto… Tengo tanto miedo de perderte, mi KB… Y ese miedo es tan grande y tan terrible que no soy capaz de afrontarlo ni siquiera cuando toma la forma de pesadilla.

Me encuentro solo ahora, después de haber pasado toda la noche muy tieso en esta silla a la que de a poco me voy acostumbrando (a fuerza de dolores de espalda y músculos llenos de nudos, pero me voy acostumbrando). Son apenas las siete de la mañana; tu papá debe estar por llegar. Todas las mañanas Ryan o Esposito lo traen a eso de las ocho, luego de asegurarse de que tome un desayuno abundante para mantenerse fuerte, porque vamos a necesitarlo sano y fuerte para que nos ayude a cuidarte cuando despiertes. Estoy cuidando a tu papá, KB, estoy cuidándolo como sé que vos cuidarías de mí madre y mí de hija en una situación como esta.

Pasé toda la noche luchando contra mis párpados que amenazaban con cerrarse a cada minuto, mis párpados que amenazaban con derrumbarse, obligándome a caer sumergido en una negrura de la que estoy intentando escapar, una negrura que al envolverme me asfixiaría. Y yo no puedo permitir esto, Kate: no puedo permitir que mis miedos me asfixien, no puedo permitir que la negrura me trague, porque necesito quedarme con vos, necesito cuidarte, necesito esperar a que despiertes, necesito escuchar los latidos de tu corazón, necesito cumplir la promesa que le hice a tu papá y recordarte constantemente que te amo. No quiero soñar un mundo en el que no estés, Kate; no podría aguantar, moriría de pena antes de tener oportunidad de recobrar la consciencia.

Por eso permanezco despierto, escribiendo estas líneas que veo cada vez más borrosas, más difusas, más confusas. Estas líneas que probablemente carezcan de mucho sentido. Permanezco despierto porque necesito constatar permanentemente que tus signos vitales están estables; porque necesito constatar permanentemente que no te rendiste, que no me abandonaste, que no me dejaste, que decidiste quedarte conmigo; porque necesito constatarme permanentemente de que tu sistema sigue funcionando, que la sangre corre por tus venas y el aire llega a tus pulmones. Tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos, mi Kate. Tengo miedo de caer en la negrura. Tengo miedo de las pesadillas que podrían atraparme entre sus garras. Tengo miedo de despertar y de haberte perdido. Tengo miedo de no volver a despertar, porque comienzo a sospechar que mi sistema sigue funcionando, la sangre sigue fluyendo por mis venas y el oxígeno continua abasteciendo a mis pulmones por el simple hecho de que puedo escuchar tus pulsaciones, observar la subida y bajada de tu pecho con cada bocanada de aire que tomás con ayuda de la máquina a la que estás conectada y sentir el calor de tu piel contra mi piel áspera. Temo haberme convertido en un hombre que depende de la mujer a la que ama para existir, para sobrevivir. Temo morir si me duermo, temo no poder respirar, temo mi corazón se pare, temo la sangre deje de circular.

Sólo voy a dormir cuando sepa que estás fuera de peligro. Sólo voy a dormir cuando pueda acurrucarte en mis brazos y protegerte de todo mal. No me importan las consecuencias físicas, no me importa que tilden a esto de locura… Yo puedo aguantar todo. Por vos puedo aguantar todo.

Te amo, Kate. No me cansó de decírtelo. Estuve susurrándolo toda la noche, y voy a seguir susurrándolo toda la mañana porque sé que podés escucharme.

Hasta la próxima carta de amor, mi KB.

_Richard Castle. _


	4. Día cuatro

**Día 4.**

_Cuarta carta de amor para mi Katherine._

Esposito me dijo que cuando llegaron cerca de las nueve de la mañana me encontraron desmayado sobre mis rodillas, con la cabeza reposando contra el frío borde de la cama, con los dedos de una de mis manos aun entrelazados con los tuyos y los dedos de la otra descansando en tu mejilla, como si hubiera estado acariciando tu rostro apenas rozándolo con las yemas. Nadie se atrevió a despertarme y me alegra que no lo hayan hecho, porque interrumpido ese estado de coma en el que caí sin darme cuenta por culpa del cansancio acumulado que me pesaba en la espalda, no hubiera sido capaz de pegar un ojo otra vez por miedo a que la negrura me tragara. Fueron apenas un par de horas las que estuve absorto en un Universo oscuro del que no recuerdo nada; probablemente me eludieron las pesadillas porque me dormí aferrado a vos, aferrado tan delicadamente como posible para no hacerte daño, porque aunque conozco la profundidad de tu fuerza sé también que sos frágil, mucho más frágil de lo que los otros imaginan, mucho más vulnerable.

Uno pensaría que lo lógico sería que me sintiera mejor luego de esta pausa que mi mente y mi cuerpo decidieron tomar sin pedirme permiso, poniéndose ambos de acuerdo para alzarse feroces contra mí y noquearme sin que me diera cuenta, obligándome a sucumbir a una necesidad inferior a la de estar mirándote todo el tiempo, obligándome a quedar a su merced. Pero no me siento mejor, Kate. Sigo sintiéndome vacío, sigo sintiéndome perdido, sigo sintiendo este dolor terrible que me perfora como si la bala hubiera atravesado mi carne, pero es peor, es mucho peor, porque tengo que cargar con la culpa de no haber logrado actuar un segundo antes, la culpa de no haber cumplido mi promesa de protegerte, la culpa de no haber recibido yo el impacto de aquél pedazo de plomo por culpa del cual estás luchando por tu vida en la cama de un hospital.

Lo único que me salva de mi mismo, Kate, es el amor que siento por vos. Lo único que me salva de hundirme para siempre en las sombras es ese amor mucho más poderoso que cualquier otra cosa. Respiro porque todavía respirás, mi corazón late porque todavía escucha al tuyo, estoy vivo porque todavía estás acá, sigo cuerdo porque te quedaste conmigo, porque no me abandonaste. Lo único que me da las fuerzas para seguir escribiendo es este amor. No estoy derrumbado gracias a vos, no estoy hecho una ruina gracias a vos, no me rendí gracias a vos, no desistí gracias a vos.

Sigo esperándote, KB. Sigo esperando a que estés lista para despertar. Vas a encontrarme aquí, quizá concentrado en dibujar palabras sobre estos renglones, quizá acariciando tus mejillas a las cuales poco a poco el color va regresando, quizá hablándote al oído, quizá simplemente mirándote embrujado por el hechizo de tu incomparable belleza. Puedo prometerte, mi KB, que cuando despiertes voy a estar aquí a tu lado; no hay otro lugar en el que quiera estar, no hay otro lugar al que pertenezca. No hay otro lugar en el que necesite estar.

Tal vez me haga bien dormir un poquitito más; después de todo, las pesadillas no vinieron a atacarme cuando prácticamente perdí el conocimiento porque mi sistema se apagó así mismo para darse una oportunidad de recargar las energías gastadas en amarte y en llorarte y rezar para que Dios no te arrebate de mis brazos. Los sueños teñidos de negro y rellenos de veneno no aparecieron para torturarme y hacerme creer que del mundo se extinguió toda luz por tu ausencia y que no vale la pena seguir respirando; las pesadillas no aparecieron para matarme. Quizá porque caí rendido, de rodillas en el suelo, aun tomándote de la mano, aun acariciando las facciones de tu hermoso rostro. Tal vez he descubierto la receta perfecta para hacer desaparecer a mis miedos; tal vez la cura para las pesadillas que pensé me acorralarían si cerraba los ojos y me dejaba tragar por la negrura de mi inconsciente sea el contacto de tu piel con mi piel.

Tal vez me haga bien reposar mi cabeza junto a tu cabeza sobre la almohada blanca, mis dedos y tus dedos entrelazados, una de mis manos acunando tu mejilla para sentir el calor irradiando que prueba que aun corre la sangre por tus venas. Tal vez me haga bien sumergirme otra vez, intentar descansar, desconectarte pero a la vez permanecer conectado, permanecer conectado gracias al contacto de nuestra piel, el contacto de nuestra piel recordándome que estás viva, que no me dejaste, que aun te tengo, que aun tengo una oportunidad, que aun puedo cuidarte, que aun puedo salvarte, que aun nuestro amor tiene la chance de salvarte.

Voy a intentar dormir acunado por la certeza de que para el dolor sí existe una cura, y esa cura es el contacto de mi piel y tu piel.

Te amo, KB. Te amo para siempre.

Hasta la próxima carta de amor.

_Richard Castle. _


	5. Día cinco

_**Día 5.**_

_Quinta carta de amor para mi Katherine._

Tu papá me obligó a regresar a casa durante el día de hoy. Durante tres horas – no exagero, fueron ciento ochenta minutos los que estuvimos hablando – trató sin mucho éxito de convencerme, prometiéndome que estarías bien y que por la noche podría quedarme cuidándote, sin objeción. Durante tres largas horas tu papá hizo el intento de convencerme, sumándose el suyo a los de Martha y Alexis con sus llamadas y mensajes de texto insistiéndome para vaya a casa al menos para bañarme y dormir en una cama. ¿Sabés por qué les hice caso, Kate?, ¿sabés cuál de sus argumentos fue el que me hizo entrar en razón?: me dijeron que cuando despertaras no te haría bien verme desaliñado, ojeroso, aun vistiendo la misma camisa que llevaba puesta el día del funeral del capitán, con las manchas color rojo oscuro, las manchas de tu sangre… Tu papá me dijo que para atravesar el proceso de rehabilitación que te espera me necesitarías fuerte, me dijo que debo mantenerme sano para poder protegerte, para poder ser tu apoyo, tu fuerza, tu sostén.

Me fui a casa, Kate. Me fui a casa durante seis horas. Nunca el paso del tiempo dolió tanto, nunca el paso del tiempo me hizo tanto daño, nunca un minuto se asemejó tanto a una eternidad, nunca las agujas del reloj se arrastraron tan despacio, nunca estar físicamente separado de una persona me hizo tan mal. Pero escuché a tu papá y seguí su consejo porque es cierto: si voy a estar ahí para cuidarte, si voy a estar ahí para guiarte, si voy a estar ahí para ser tu protector, si voy a estar ahí para sumergirme con vos en lo que sea que el futuro te depare, entonces es mi obligación mantenerme sano y fuerte para dedicar a vos mi fuerza y mi salud.

La falta del calor de tu mano acunada entre mis manos me provocó una pena agonizante. Extrañé el sonido de tu respiración. Extrañé el sonido de los latidos de tu corazón. Extrañé acariciar tus mejillas con las yemas de mis dedos. Extrañé hablarte el oído. Extrañé escribirte cartas de amor. Extrañé dormir incómodo en esta silla vieja junto a tu cama. Extrañé el sabor ácido del café de la máquina del final del pasillo de este piso del hospital. Te extrañé tanto, mi KB. Esas seis horas fueron las peores de estos últimos cinco días.

Alexis se esmeró mucho cocinando para mí, por eso hice el esfuerzo de acabarme; comí, pero ni al pollo ni a la ensalada pude sentirles el sabor. El único sabor que quiero en mi boca es el de tus besos; es el único sabor que puedo recordar, el de tus labios sobre mis labios aquella noche frente al edificio donde Ryan y Esposito estaban prisioneros. Me duché, almorcé y luego dormí en mi cama, que nunca antes se había sentido tan inmensa, tan fría, tan vacía…

Tuve pesadillas, Kate.

Las peores pesadillas que puedas imaginar.

No quiero entrar en detalles porque no me gustaría angustiarte cuando leas esto; no es la intención de estas cartas de amor reflejar una agonía que espero no tengas que sentir nunca. No pude escapar a las pesadillas. Me faltaba el calor de tu piel, me faltaba el sonido de tu respiración, me faltaban los latidos de tu corazón llenando el aire, me faltabas vos.

Físicamente necesito estar acá, Kate. No puedo estar lejos de vos. Sé que voy a tener que empezar a comer, sé que no puedo sobrevivir con café de máquina, sé que voy a tener que ir a casa todas las mañanas a para darme un baño y mantener mi aspecto presentable y cambiarme de ropa, pero no quiero dejarte nunca más por un largo período de horas, nunca más. Prefiero mil veces dormir a tu lado, Kate, en esta silla que es mía, en esta silla por la que agradezco porque si estoy acá eso significa que seguimos luchando, que seguís acá, que no te rendiste, que seguís conmigo, que hay esperanzas.

Hablé con tu papá esta tarde; cuando llegué no tardó en comentar que yo tenía muy mal aspecto, que estaba aun más pálido y ojeroso que antes, como si hubiera estado luchando con fantasmas en lugar de reponer energías… Le conté brevemente sobre mis miedos, sobre las imágenes que me invaden cuando cierro los ojos, sobre cómo sólo puedo sentirme seguro y en paz si estoy tomado de tu mano.

Hicimos un pacto, tu papá y yo: le prometí ir a casa todas las mañanas para ducharme y estar un rato con mamá y con Alexis, le prometí comer mejor, le prometí no tomar tanto café, y él a cambio me prometió nunca más hacer que vaya a dormir a mi casa, por mucho que me duela la espalda, por mucho que se inflamen mis músculos, por mucho que la migraña me parta el cráneo al medio. Mi mejor terapia siempre vas a ser vos, el mejor remedio para la angustia siempre vas a hacer vos, y solamente voy a poder dormir y descansar si lo hago aquí, en esta silla, junto a tu cama, luego de haber susurrado en tu oído que te amo hasta quedarme con la voz ronca, luego de haber acariciado tus facciones delicadas y frotado mis nudillos contra el dorso de tu mano.

Ya son casi las once de la noche. Necesito recuperar las fuerzas que se me fueron del cuerpo llamando tu nombre, pidiéndote que no me abandonaras, que lucharas por mí, cuando te vi en mi mente otra vez, como si el tiempo hubiera vuelto atrás y me hallara nuevamente arrodillado sobre el césped viendo la luz extinguirse de tus ojos, cuando en mis pesadillas reviví el peor momento de mi existencia, aquél en el que creí que iba a perderte para siempre, antes de haber podido siquiera confesarte lo mucho que te adoro.

Te amo KB. Para siempre. Y sé que esta noche tomado de tu mano y escuchando tu respiración y tus pulsaciones las pesadillas no van a atormentarme.

Hasta la próxima carta de amor.

_Richard Castle. _


End file.
